Benutzer:Solorion Darsai
125px|Dieser Benutzer ist Mitglied der alten Republik und des Jedi-Ordens __TOC__ Über mich... Ich bin Solorion, Jedi-Ritter der Republik und Jedipedia. Bislang habe ich Solorion Darsai Bearbeitungen und Solorion Darsai Artikel ertellt. Ich bin 14 Jahre alt und lerne (leide) auf der Realschule. Ich wohne in Baden-Württemberg und bin natürlich Star Wars besessen. Meine Hobbys sind Raus gehen, mit Freunden chillen, Fahrrad fahren, Zeichnen, Computer spielen, Schwimmen, Comics lesen, hier in der JP arbeiten und Star Wars-Kram kramen. Mehr gibts da eigentlich nicht zu sagen. Als ich sechs Jahre alt war bekam ich mein __TOC__erstes Lego Star Wars Spiel. Darauf wollte ich sofort alle Filme anschauen, was ich in windeseile auch tat. Ich war total begeistert und wollte mehr von Star Wars haben. Gleich darauf holte mir mein zweites Spiel und ein paar Lego-Sets. An Weihnachten erhielt ich von meinen Eltern dann ein Buch über Star Wars, indem meine Nase von Früh bis Spät geklebt hatte. Damals in der Grundschule fand ich dann noch einen Fan (Kotuar) und wir wurden die dicksten Freunde. Zusammen gründeten wir einen eigenen kleinen Orden für Jedi-Ritter. Der totale Fan war geboren. Später bin ich dann auf Jedipedia gekommen und habe dort das Star Wars Universum durchwühlt. Als ich sah, dass noch einge Artikel fehlten nahm ich mir nen Ruck, meldete mich an und startete sofort durch. Zuerst lernte ich alles über die Hexalogie, die Filme und auchnoch Clone Wars. Später bekam ich dann vom Erweiterten Universum Windund begann mich auf die Alte Republik zu spezialisieren. Mit der Zeit kam ich dann auf alte Zivilisationen The Old Republic usw. Speziesgebiet Ich habe mich praktisch auf alles was in der alten Republik passiert ist spezialisiert. So von Dawn of the Jedi (25.800 VSY) bis The Old Republic (3.500 VSY) weiß ich bescheid. Über die Hintergrundstory von TOR weiß ich viel. Die meisten Namen sagen mir etwas, also wenn ihr Fragen habt, stellt sie einfach. Aber sonst bin ich auch gut informiert, kann also überall mitreden (bis auf die neue Republik, neuer Jedi-Ordern ect). Ebenso weiß ich sehr viel über das Sith-Imperium und deren Kultur. Außerdem suche ich gern Zusammenhänge zwischen Dingen und versuche Erklärungen zu finden. Manda-Squad Ich bin natürlich, wie die meisten hier, mit Fanfiction sehr vertraut. Unter anderem bin ich in RC-3004's Manda-Squad tätig. Mit einer blauen Tarn-Rüstung, einem Radarsender und einem Kurzstrecken Schützengewehr bin ich, als RC-7170 bekannt, der Scout in dem von RC-3004 und RC-2002 gegründeten Republik-Kommando Manda-Squad. Im Chat formieren wir uns blitzschnell zu einer Einheit. RC-3004 hat eine wirklich coole Geschichte geschrieben, solltet ihr mal lesen! Manda, der Name des Trupps, ist Mando'a und bedeutet Seele. In meinem eigenen kleinen Orden hatten wir natürlich auch eine eigene Story, aber die möchte ich jetzt nicht niederschreiben. Zudem bin ich noch in Roboninos Söldnergilde (Bekannt als Bommel). Ritter-Schlag Am 18. Februar 2013 um 21:23 Uhr wurde ich zum Jedi-Ritter geschlagen. Ich bin sehr geehrt und hoffe meine Move-Rechte gut einsetzen zu können. Mein Dank gilt Folgenden und noch viele mehr, die mir diesen Rang ermöglicht haben und durch die ich so viel Erfahrung sammeln konnte. *Jw-skyguy *Ahsoka Tano die Beste *Kotuar Serar *RC-3004 *Don Diego Die Geschichte der Womps Die Womp-Ratten, die von den großen Leuten als Ungeziefer bezeichnet wurden, lebten in den gigantischen Wüsten-Meeren, Tatooines zwischen Steinen und Höhlen und ernährten sich von kleineren Wüstenbewohnern. Fazit: Sie waren nicht wirklich beliebt. Doch ein Junge in diesem prächtigen Star-Wars-Lexikon, das sich Jedipedia nennt, sah in den Ratten kein Ungeziefer. Er erinnerte sich an die kleinen, netten Zeitgenossen die liebevoll in einem großen Umfeld zusammen mit anderen Wesen lebten. Der Junge meinte, dass wenn man die Ratten zähmen würde, würden nette Kreaturen entstehen. Die großen Leute meinten der Junge sei verrückt, dass dies niemals funktionieren würde. Doch der Junge gab nicht auf. Zusammen mit einem seiner besten Freunde ^-_-^ entwickelte er eine Leckerei, die den Ratten schmeckte und sie zähmen würde: den Käse-Womp. Dies gelang ihnen und sie erschufen die gepflegten Womps, deren Niedlichkeit, Süßheit, Nettheit und Höflichkeit von keiner anderen Spezies übertroffen werden konnte. Der Junge wurde der Womp-Prinz und ^-_-^ dessen Minister. Die großen Leute im Chat verstanden dies alles nicht und hielten die beiden für verrückt oder verspotteten ihn. thumb|Die Womps finden das Land der Womps bei der Schlacht von Gigant. Doch dies war dem Prinzen und dessen ehrenwerten Völkchen von Tython egal. Sie zogen davon, in die Ferne. Auf ihrer Reise in ihr neues Glück wurden die Womps von bösen Spionen, fiesen Prutalos und einigen Kreaturen der Yuuzhan Vong angegriffen. Diese schlugen die Womps ehrenvoll zurück in den sieben Schlachten von Gigant. Schließlich war es soweit. Die Womps fanden das glorreiche, magische Land der Womps. Das Land war noch uneben und öde, also musste es verändert werden - doch für die eifrigen Womps war dies natürlich kein Problem. Das Land wurde in drei Gebiete unterteilt: # Das Womp-Dorf # Dem Ackerland # Dem Land der Beschäftigung. Das Womp-Dorf wurde als eine Art Höhlen-Dorf errichtet mit einigen Häusern. Die Höhlen waren keine kargen, kalten, öden Höhlen - nein, vielmehr waren es schön gestaltete, mit vielen Teppichen und Bücherregalen und einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer. Das Ackerland wurde zur Ernährung der Womps errichtet. Da sich die Womps nur von Käse-Womps ernährten erfanden die Gelehrten unter den Womps ein Gewächs, eine Rübe, aus denen die leckeren, schmackhaften Käse-Womps gewonnen werden konnten. Sie wuchs nur einmal in der Woche und musste schnell geerntet werden, denn sonst würden die Womps verhungern. Das dritte Land, dem Land der Beschäftigung war zur Vergnügung der Womps - einfach alles was man sich vorstellen kann (von einem Schaf-Ritt-Wettbewerb bis hin zum Angeln am Womp-Fluss oder einer Dance/Bar-Höhle). Die Womps hatten immer Angst vor Angreifern, also entstand das Spion-Abfang-Militär, und einige Verteidiger, den Ehren-Womps. Eines Tages fing das Militär komische Geheimcodes ab. Das Womp-Reich war in Aufruhr und machte sich auf einen Angriff von Spionen bereit. Ein Ehren-Womp, namens Captain-Skippi wurde von den Spionen gefangen genommen. Der Womp-Prinz machte sich auf den Weg um diesen zu retten und den Bann der Spione aufzuheben. Er packte seine Krone, sein Schwert und sein Schild. Er begab sich auf eine lange Reise. Als er ankam war er erstaunt: Captain-Skippi war geflohen, doch die vorher als Spione angesehen Wesen waren die Mächte der Finsternis - bösartige Dämonen. Der Himmel wurde schwarz und es begann zu regnen. Es war ein kalter, dunkler Regen. Der Prinz wusste, dass er den Kampf womöglich nicht überleben würde, doch rüstete er sich für diesen. Er stieg auf einen Fels und richtete sein Schwert auf einen gigantischen Dämon. Dieser Dämon lachte nur hämisch und meinte:„''Ich bin Nekrotod! Und was bist du?“ - ''„''Ich bin der Womp-Prinz und herrsche über das magische Land der Womps!“. Der Dämon lachte:„''Ein kleines Männlein bist du! Ich werde dich nun fressen und du kannst nichts dagegen ausrichten!“ - „''Und wenn ich mich weigere?“ - „Was?! Hahahaha du kannst dich nicht weigern!“ - „Doch kann ich wohl!“. Er schlug zu und verkratzte dem Dämon die Nase und auf einem Schlag stürmten alle Dämonen auf den Womp-Prinzen zu. Ein heftiger Kampf enstand und der Prinz schlug die Dämonen immer wieder zurück, doch er wurde immer schwächer. Da er so flink war, konnte er den Dämonen immer ausweichen oder sie zusammenstoßen lassen. Schließlich waren alle Dämonen besiegt außer einer, dem mächtigsten, dem größten und dem klügsten - Nekrotod. Sie kämpften lange - sehr lange. Drei Tage lang lieferten sich die beiden einen erbitterten Kampf, auf Leben und Tod. Doch der Womp-Prinz wurde immer schwächer. Als der junge Womp über einen kleinen Stein stolperte nutzte der Dämon die Gelegenheit aus und verschlang den Prinzen. Da Nekrotod immer nach neuem Land für Eroberungen suchte fand er das verletzliche, noch junge, magische Land der Womps als geeignetes Ziel und begab sich dorthin. Die Womps waren dem dunklen Dämon schutzlos ausgeliefert und wurden schwer getroffen. Doch in der dunkelsten Stunde des Womp-Reiches erklang ein Licht im Bauch des Dämons - Der Womp-Prinz hatte überlebt! Er ergriff sein Schwert und durchstieß dem Dämon das Herz. Nekrotod stöhnte kurz auf und verstummte. Der Leichnam des Dämons verwandelte sich zu einem Regenbogen über dem Land der Womps der bis heute über diesem steht. Der Prinz wurde als Held gefeiert und er lebte sehr glücklich bis ans Ende seiner Tage...}} '''Geschätzte Jedipedianer:' Die Reihenfolge hat hier nichts zu bedeuten! Wenn hier jemand nicht steht, so soll er bitte nicht beleidigt sein. Es gibt sooo viele gute, nette und hilfsbereite Benutzer hier. Darüber bin ich sehr froh. Meine erstellten Artikel: *Dunkler Lord der Sith 20px *Ngani Zho 20px *Rajivari 20px *Macht-Kriege 20px *Ters Sendon 20px *Sith-Akolyth (Großer Galaktischer Krieg) 20px *Wump-Wiesel 20px (mein Favorit) Kekse und Belohnungen ^_^ 300px|link=Benutzer:Juno }} 500px|link=Credit Kategorie:Benutzer Kategorie:Jedipedianer Kategorie:Benutzer im Jedipedia-Chat Kategorie:Benutzer aus Baden-Württemberg Kategorie:Benutzer mit mehr als 500 Edits